1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus such as a scanner for reading an image on an original, and its control method.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a system in which a scanner for reading an image on an original is connected to a local area network (LAN) or the like to which a plurality of terminals are connected, and image data obtained by the scanner is transferred to remote terminals has been proposed.
In such system, since destination terminals are normally distant from the scanner connected to the network, the scanner must designate the destination.
Normally, since the scanner does not have any display that allows the user to sufficiently confirm an image obtained by reading an original, the user cannot confirm the outline of the overall image, and an image in an unwanted format may be sent or an incomplete image may be transmitted.
It is only after the user at the designated destination outputs the received image data as a visible image that he or she notices that the received image is not a desired one. In order to obtain a desired image, the user at the scanner must repeat operation for reading an image on the original using the scanner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image capturing apparatus and its control method, which are free from the aforementioned problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image capturing apparatus and its control method, which can confirm the read image before the image is transferred to a required destination.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image capturing apparatus and its control method, which can confirm an image using a device placed in the neighborhood of the image capturing apparatus, and can then transfer that image data.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.